The Ones You Can't Have
by TillThatTime
Summary: He refuses to admit his obsession, because he will not admit defeat. And God, has she defeated him. Captivated him. Ruined him. Captured him, and all the other phrases that would never fully explain just how much she has screwed him up. LoganZoey


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey101, or any other major teeny-bop show……. 

**A/N:** So I've been writing ever since I learned my ABCs but this is my first Zoey101 story. This is a prologue, therefore it is short. (As most prologues are.) This pairing is Zoey and Logan, but mostly a one-sided Logan. If you do not like this pairing then I'm sure you are smart enough to figure out that you probably wouldn't like this story, so don't read…very simple, no? I personally think enemies make the best loves, but I am also insane so most don't agree with my opinions. Well those of you who are still going to read, I hope you enjoy. Much Love!  
Danielle (TillThatTime)

**Warning:** Some adult themes, so if you are immature, then I suggest not reading.

**P.S.** I believe that I am playing them as high school students.

* * *

**Thoughts you can not run from**

He can not stand the thought of her. He hates the idea of it all. Yet, her face is the one that haunts him and her name is the one that slips from the confines of his unwilling lips as his dreams of her bring him over the edge.

He wonders if she notices, more than he cares to admit. He wonders if she catches the way his eyes strain to find her in a crowded room, or the way that the very sight of her is enough to send him images that will never be obtained. There are times when she catches him staring. Times when she stares as well, and when their eyes meet he is lost until she turns away in embarrassment. She is always the first to look away. Sometimes a lovely blush will travel across her skin and he hates the way he can not stop the shudder that creeps along his spine.

He hates everything about her. The way her hair falls around her beautiful face as she cocks her head in disgust at some sexist thing he says. He hates the way her nose scrunches up as she laughs at some mindless quip. He hates her eyes because they do not fail to captivate his senses. He hates her so much that it's so _fucking ridiculous_ and yet she is the one he can not forget.

He blames her for it all. He blames her for making him feel this way. If she weren't so pretty, if she wasn't so sweet, if she wasn't so god damn _perfect_, maybe the image of her wouldn't play out in his dreams and cloud his vision in the day.

He watches in contempt and jealously as her slender arms wrap around Chase's neck. He feels like breaking something as her full lips press against unworthy ones. _Chase is not worthy of her_, he tries to convince himself as he watches the couples fingers entwine. _Of course neither are you_ , and now he hates his thoughts as well.

He refuses to admit his obsession, because he will not admit defeat. And God, has she defeated him. Captivated him. Ruined him. Captured him, and all the other phrases that would never fully explain just how much she has fucked him up. Perhaps that is why he is so harsh to her. Perhaps that is why he says the things he says, and commits his hateful crimes because he can not bare the thought of admitting to his own ruination.

He has lied in bed awake so many countless nights because he can not put his need for her to rest. His sinful images of her legs wrapped around him and his lips upon her neck are enough to bring him over the edge as he jerks off to the vision of it being her hand instead of his own. As he climaxes he feels disgusted with himself. Disgusted that a woman has broken down his defenses. Disgusted at the fact that even if he did ever get to fuck her it still wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough, because it is not just her body but her mind as well that has him bound. God, how he despises her.

All those times he's called her names. All those moments he's almost brought her to tears, have always been a lie. A simple lie to cover up the sick truth that he would do anything for her. Anything to have her. Of course you always want the one you can not have because the unobtainable is the object of obsession.

He wonders what would happen if Chase ever heard his girlfriend's name slip from the bad asses mouth during one of his dreams of intoxication. Would he be angry? Would he beat his pathetic ass into the ground? or would he turn over and go back to sleep? All scenarios, mostly ones of pain, play out in his head, and somewhere in his darkest thoughts he wishes Chase would hear, because he needs to have some sense beaten into him.

He dreams of what it would feel like to entwine her tongue with his own. He envisions running his fingers back and forth along her spine as she arches into his touch. He fantasizes about pulling her legs up around his waist as he steadies her against the thin walls of his dorm room, so all around could hear the moans and gasps that are caused by him and him alone.

He also dreams of her loving him.

A dream is a wish your heart makes, but not all dreams come true. Especially this one. Yet, he will continue to stare as she walks past him. He will continue to tease and taunt her when she is near. He will continue towhisper her name when he thinks no one will hear, and he will continue to hate her, because he loves her just too fucking much.


End file.
